


Birthday Girl

by purpleWhimsies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, Other, Thigh frickle, Trans!Gamzee, mention of transphobic slurs, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleWhimsies/pseuds/purpleWhimsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best. Birthday. Ever.</p>
<p>Request by Yanners (princebonebun) RULE 63 PBJ GAMTAV WITH TRANSGAM SO THIGHFUCKIN WITH A PEEN IS STILLA THING PLS<br/>HAPPY BIRTHMAS MY PREENS!! I HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR PRESENT!! *woggles at da preens*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yanyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyan/gifts), [yanyandere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yanyandere), [princebonebun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=princebonebun).



Today was a great day. Tavros Nitram just turned twenty and her girlfriend of a year decide to treat her to everything she’d been wanting for a while. They spent the day at the zoo, then she took her to a park by their apartment and they had a picnic. She had to say today was a very good day. She’d even gotten a silly dress she’d been eyeing for the past week, It felt so nice on her body. A tan sun dress that hugged every curve of her body, It was a bit short on her so she opt’d to wear her bike shorts under it. Her girlfriend is honestly too sweet, kind, and generally warmhearted for her own good.

 

Tavros was resting on the couch of their two bedroom apartment while her girlfriend was out getting movie tickets. She sighed contently and closed her eyes. “I wonder where Gamz could be…” She stretched out and looked to the front door as she heard the clank of the locks turning.

"Phew!" Gamzee pushed the door open and shrugged off the jacket she’d been wearing. "Motherfucker didn’t know how to be at moving any slower. Talking some shit about how they couldn’t move any fucking faster."

 

Tavros just giggled and held her arms up for a hug. “Well you at least got the tickets right? I mean it’s okay if you didn’t but, that was kind of your whole point in going in the first place.”

 

Gamzee smiled and held up the tickets for her to see before she sat them on the entertainment center so they didn’t get lost. Grabbing the remote, she made her way over to the couch, wrapping her arms around the others waist and turning them over so Tavros was seated on her lap. She kissed her cheek, turned on the TV, and hugged her close. Tavros giggled again and tucked her face into Gamzee’s neck.

 

Gamzee was very special to Tavros and she’s glad she had her. Not many people understood her girlfriends situation as well as she did. It hurt a great deal when they walk down the street and some arrogant person yell things like ‘Tranny’, ‘Why are you with that He-She!?’, or ‘Come date a real man!’ as though you two were broken. It hurt to think that there are people so closed off and blind to how people actually work that they would stoop so low as to think they were broken and could be fixed by someone. She sighed and clutched Gamzees shirt.

 

"Tavsis?" Gamzee was looking at her, concern written in her features. "You okay?"

 

"Huh? Y-Yeah, uh, why wouldn’t I be?" Tavros smiled warmly at her.

 

"Hm… I don’t know, just a feeling I was at having." She rubbed the small of her girlfriends back.

 

Tavros sat up a bit and grabbed the remote and turned the television off. She shifted a bit so she could straddle Gamzee’s lap. “Gamz, I want to try something.”

 

Gamzee’s face heated up and she looked over Tavros’ body. “Y-Yeah?” She gulped and looked back up to her face. “What would that be Tavsis?”

 

"Well, You trust me right?" She moved her hand up Gamzee’s chest and pulled at one of the strings on her shirt, Gamzee nodded. "And I trust you." She smiled and leaned down pressing her chest to her girlfriends. "So lets have some fun… I’m ready now."

 

Gamzee looked at her for a second then covered her face. “shit…” She squeaked. How embarrassing! She had full intentions on waiting until Tavros was really ready, and it seems like that time came a bit sooner than she expected.

 

Tavros smiled and leaned in more, nudging her girlfriend hands out of her face. “You’re so cute Gamzee. Did you know that?” She kissed her quickly. “And I’m so lucky to have you.”

 

Gamzee shook her head and tried to kisses Tavros again. “`m not cute, you are sis.”

 

Tavros pulled away before she could get another kiss and smirked. Her confidence peaked and she ground her hips down to Gamzees, Rolling against her she hummed. “Sure Gamz.”

 

Gamzee huffed and reached down to grip at Tavros’ hip, kneading into the warm flesh. She shivered and lifted her hips up a bit. “Shit Tav…” She bite her lips and layed her head back on the arm of the couch.

 

Tavros rolled her hips a few more times before slipping off her girlfriends lap, much to the others pique. She smiled and pulled her dress off tossing it to the arm chair. Gamzee sat up and was about to say something but bit her tongue when she saw her girlfriend standing clad in her bike shorts and nothing else. “So, uh, What do you think?” She asked as her face burns.

 

Gamzee stands up and steps to her. “I think…You look beautiful. Just like always. In fact…” She wrapped her hands around Tavros’ waist and leans down. “I think you’re even more fucking beautiful.” She presses her lips to Tavros’ and smiles into the kiss.

 

Tavros wraps her arms around Gamzee’s neck and kisses back. She broke away and smiled. “I love you Gamz.” She looked into the others light eyes.

 

"I love you too Tavsis." She smiles warmly and leads Tavros back onto the couch. She lays her back and positions herself between her legs, dipping down and kissing her cheeks, nose, jaw, and neck. "Got an idea sis."

 

"I trust you Gamz." She nodded and shifted a bit. "So I’m sure it’s a good idea."

 

Gamzee nodded and pulled herself away. She wiggled out of her shorts, looking down at the unfortunate bulge that had grown and is now stretching her panties. She frowned and pulled them off, she’d have to get a new pair before they left for the movie. She moved back over to the couch and smiled down at Tavros. “Ready?”

 

Tavros nodded and wiggled her hips pulling off her shorts and dropping them. Gamzee chuckled and dug inbetween the couch cushions pulling out a small bottle of lube. She popped the cap and poured some in her hand, closing it and chucking it somewhere off to the side. She reached down and took herself into the lubed hand, spreading it from the head to the hilt. Once she was finished she pulled Tavros down, lifting her legs and holding them together.

 

Gamzee positioned herself at the point where Tavros’ legs closed, closest to her crotch. She pushed in slowly causing the girl under her to shiver and hum. Gamzee paused for a second and looked at Tavros’ face. She had her eyes closed and she was sucking on her bottom lip. Gamzee smiled and leaned forward a bit, moving at an even pace .

 

Tavros gasped at the contact and covered her mouth so she wasn’t too loud. She groaned when a hand pulled her own away from her mouth. Gamzee kissed her hand and started moving faster. “I want to hear you sister.” Her thrusts became less controlled and more sporadic. Tavros moaned and arched of the couch a bit. “G-Gamzee!”

 

Gamzee groaned and held Tavros’ legs a bit tighter as she felt heat pool in the lowest point in her stomach. Tavros was panting, eyes half lidded and muttering small curses. She reached up to pull Gamzee to her smashing their lips together as she came. Her body shaking and hand tangling in Gamzee’s hair. Gamzee gasped and came shortly after her, rolling her hips until she came down.

 

The two collapsed on top of eachother, panting and sticky. Tavros huffed and looked to the side. “Gamz….” She shook her girlfriends shoulder. “What time does that say?”

 

"Huh?" She turned her head and looked at the cable box. "siiiiii- OH SHIT!" She moved to jump up. "The mo— omph!!" Tavros pulled Gamzee back down and smiled.

 

"Forget the movie… we can just stay in right?" Tavros played with Gamzee’s hair. "I’d really like that. If we stayed in and just hung out."

 

Gamzee blinked and smiled. “Sure Tav. Whatever you want.” She leaned down and kissed her deeply before pulling away. “Happy Birthday Tavros.”


End file.
